Der Kuss
by ChibiYaros
Summary: Vegetas und Gokus erster Kuss VG


Hey Leute! Das ist meine erste Story, also seid bitte gnädig *smile*. Es kann sein, dass Fehler vorhanden sind, Sorry. Ich hoffe euch gefällt die Story. Sie ist aus der Sicht von Goku geschrieben.  
  
Der Kuss  
  
Ich lag auf einer grünen Wiese, die in einer Schlucht lag. Ich hatte stundenlanges Training hinter mir, was der Wiese auch anzusehen war, denn sie war mit Kratern durchlöchert, und ich konnte keinen Muskel mehr rühren. Die Sonne ging gerade unter und tauchte den Himmel in ein rotes und oranges Farbenspiel. Ich wusste das es spät war und das Chichi nachher wieder meckern würde, aber ich war einfach zu müde um aufzustehen. Mein Kampfanzug war zerissen und viele Schrammen und Wunden zierten meinen Körper. Neben mir lag ein zweiter Körper: Vegeta. Er hatte mich am frühen Morgen, überraschender Weise, zum Training abgeholt. Ich wusste nicht warum er das getan hatte. Normalerweise tat er das nie und mied mich. Ich hätte gerne gewusst, was ihm durch den Kopf ging und was ihn zu mir getrieben hatte. Vielleicht ein Streit mit Bulma... oder vielleicht war sein GR wieder von ihm zertrümmert worden... Na ja, eigentlich ging es mich ja nichts an. Ich weiss nicht wie lange wir dort lagen, doch nach einiger Zeit konnte ich fühlen, wie mir meine Augen zufiehlen. Ich wäre bald eingeschlaffen hätte mich eine Bewegung neben mir mich nicht wieder aufgeschreckt. Vegeta setzte sich auf und ich fragte mich woher er die Kraft, dies zu tun, hernahm. Plötzlich sah er mich mit einem seltsamen Blick an. Ich kannte ihn schon sehr, sehr lange und ich denke, dass wir Freunde geworden waren. Nun ja, ich würde es Freunde nennen, ich weiss nicht ob er es auch so sah... Wie schon gesagt ich kannte ihn schon schon lange und ich dachte ich würde einiges über ihn wissen, doch dieser Blick war mir neu. Der Blick war nich kalt und grausam, so wie er es sonst immer war. Der Blick war sanft, na ja so sanft wie Vegeta eben sanft sein konnte. Ein fremdes Glitzern lag in seinen pechschwarzen Augen und ich wusste nicht warum, aber auf einmal schoss mir die Röte ins Gesicht. Es war seltsam, wie er mich musterte, und ein warmes Kribbeln breitete sich in meinem Körper aus. Ich musste mit erschrecken feststellen, dass ich ihn auch gründlicher musterte als sonst. Ich liess keinen seiner Gesichtszüge und keines seiner Körperteile aus. Mein Kopf musste langsam wie eine Tomate aussehen, so heiß, wie er sich anfühlte! Ich hatte immer versucht Vegeta zu verstehen. Ich hatte immer versucht Freundschaft mit ihm zu schließen, doch er hatte mich immer wieder weggestoßen. Nach diesen langen Jahren, hatte ich gedacht, dass ich langsam seine Gedankengänge verstanden hätte, doch diese Aktion passte überhaupt nicht zu ihm. Langsam kroch er näher zu mir bis er direkt neben mir war. Die Hitze die von ihm ausging war unbeschreiblich. Als er sich über mich beugte fing mein Herz unkontrolliert schnell an zuschlagen. Mein Atem beschleunigte sich, als er sich mit einer Hand neben meinem Kopf abstützte. Wenn es überhaupt noch möglich war, veränderte sich meine Gesichtsfarbe noch mehr in den roten Bereich. Ich war nicht so unschuldig, wie immer alle dachten, dass ich nicht wusste was hier abging. Ich konnte nur nicht glauben was hier geschah, VEGETA wollte mich wirklich k... Nein, das konnte nicht sein, er wollte mich sicher nur verarschen. Doch auf einmal konnte ich eine erstaunliche Entdeckung machen. Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem klitzekleinem, minimalem Lächeln!!! Ich konnte es nicht glauben. Um ehrlich zu sein, war ich geschockt! Der undurchdringliche Saiyajinprinz, mal davon abgesehen, dass er mich einmal töten wollte, lächelte mich an und es sah so aus, als ob er mich küssen wollte! ICH KONNTE ES NICHT GLAUBEN! Doch plötzlich wurde ich wieder in die Realität gerissen, als sich sein Gesicht dem meinem gefährlich näherte. Mein Herz klopfte noch schneller, mein Atem beschleunigte sich noch mehr und das Kribbeln in meinem ganzen Körper verstärkte sich ungemein. Hinzu kammen jetzt auch noch Schmetterlinge, die in meinem Bauch rumflatterten. Wenige Zentimeter von meinen Lippen, hielt er an. Sein heißer Atem streifte meine Wange und eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf meinem ganzen Körper aus. Er sah mir ein letztes Mal in die Augen und dann setzte er seine Reise zu meinen Lippen fort. Ein letzter Gedanke schoss mir durch den Kopf "Aber was ist mit Chichi...", dieser Gedanke verschwand allerdings aus meinem Gehirn, als Vegetas Lippen meine trafen. Es war wie eine Exposion! Mein Herz machte einen Hüpfer und ich konnte nur keuchen. Seine Lippen waren unglaublich weich und zart. Meine Augen schlossen sich automatisch, als er den Druck auf meine Lippen erhöhte. Sie schmeckten süß wie Honig und ich war in diesem einen Moment unglaublich glücklich. Meine Hände verkrallten sich in seinen Harren. Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl ihm so nahe zu sein. Ich hatte mir immer eine Freundschaft mit ihm gewünscht, doch was er hier tat übertraf meine künsten Träume. Und ich glaube, dass ich mich in diesem Moment in ihn verliebte! Nach einiger Zeit lösten sich unsere Lippen voneinander und er sah mich wieder mit diesem Blick an. Dann stand er auf wackligen Beinen auf und hielt mir eine Hand hin und flüsterte "Komm mit mir!". Mein Herz setzte aus und ich konnte nur mit meinem schönsten Lächeln seine Hand ergreifen.  
  
Ende  
  
Und? Wars schlimm? *zitter* Ich würde gerne eure Meinung hören. Ihr könnt mir auch mailen: ChibiYaros@web.de  
  
Na ja, wenns euch gefallen hat kann ich diese Story auch aus Vegetas Sicht schreiben. Man will ja wissen, warum er Goku geküsst hat, oder? Ciao C.Y. 


End file.
